Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage, and more particularly, to a luggage for a user to hold wearable equipment for car racing.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Racers participating in high-risk speed races need to wear wearable equipment conforming to racing specifications in order to ensure safety and to protect them from injuries during the races.
Racers participating in car racing usually need to carry about the following wearable equipment: safety helmet, head and neck support (HANS) system, car racing shoes, gloves, car racing suit, fireproof suit and so on. Although most of the wearable equipment has the functions of wear-resisting, water-resisting and so on, they still need to be holded properly when being received so as to avoid inadvertent damage due to collisions, friction or water immersion when being carried about, and otherwise, the racing process would be affected or the life of the racers would be endangered. Besides, disordered holding also tends to cause missing of the wearable equipment due to momentary oversight or due to a hurry.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a luggage for a racer to conveniently hold various kinds of wearable equipment for car racing and to maintain integrity of the wearable equipment.